The Joys of Parenthood
by Sunset Miko
Summary: The adventure continues, as Kagome and Sesshoumaru discover all the fun, and all the challenges, of being parents. Drabble collection that loosely follows 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' Ratings will vary from chapter to chapter.
1. Late Night Logic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Late Night Logic by SunsetMiko [Drabble #89] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: turn  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: The problems with sleep deprivation… 

Sesshoumaru winced as a sound quite similar to a wet cat being swung by its tail sliced through the serene silence of the night. "Kagome," he said softly as he gently nudged his sleeping mate.

"Ungh, I'm tired. I swear I just got back in bed! Why can't it be your turn?"

He smirked in amusement. "I would happily do so and allow you to sleep, but I cannot."

"And why not?"

"This Sesshoumaru lacks the equipment necessary to breastfeed."

Kagome laughed and rolled out of the bed to go feed the baby… again. She couldn't argue with his logic.


	2. Do It For Mommy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Do It for Mommy by SunsetMiko [Drabble #91] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: nerve  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: The things mommies get excited about…

It wasn't that he minded going to work while she stayed home with the baby. He'd always been a good provider and he enjoyed his job but things were a little different now. Babies grew up so quickly, changed so fast, and Kagome got to witness every milestone and he only got to hear about it or see pictures or video. He wanted to be there too and missing so much of his child's life struck a nerve.

"Yay! You did it! Mommy's so proud!" Kagome cheered enthusiastically just as he'd come through the door. Finally, maybe he wasn't too late to see an exciting moment. Sesshoumaru rushed upstairs to the bedroom, skidding to a stop in front of his wife and baby.

"What did he do? Did he laugh? Did he roll over?"

"No, why?"

She gave him a strange look and he frowned. "You are proud?" he nudged.

"Oh! He pooped."

"He… pooped?" Sesshoumaru asked in confusion. "That makes you proud and causes you to cheer?"

"Well, yeah," she said with a grin, "he's been trying all day." Her attention returned to their grinning infant son. "He finally made a big poopie for Mommy, yes he did!"

"Lovely."


	3. Diapering Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Diapering Dad by SunsetMiko [Drabble #93] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: hook  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: No one enjoys it but it has to be done.

"How was your day today, my son?" Sesshoumaru asked the baby boy propped up on his lap. The taiyoukai took great care not to talk like an idiot. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about a baby that melted the brains of every adult within range and he refused to allow it to affect him. He would not talk baby talk! He was better than that.

While he managed to control his tone, he couldn't control the grin that spread across his face as his son cooed and babbled on and on, telling his daddy all about his day. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it. It was absolutely adorable and even he was not immune to the powers of adorableness.

"And what else?" he prompted; setting off more coos and babbles. Suddenly Sesshoumaru groaned. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

"What'd he do?" Kagome asked without turning her head as she tried to dig her way out from under her stuffed inbox full of emails. She didn't get to check it often and she was determined to get through it all before the baby needed to be fed again.

"Drool. A large stream of drool right on my shirt." He frowned as Kagome laughed. "I do not find it amusing."

"Get over it. At least it was drool and not spit-up. Count yourself lucky."

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the indignity of being draped in drool as he wiped it away and returned to his conversation with his son. Soon the taiyoukai's nose began to twitch and he chanced a glance at Kagome to make sure she wasn't looking before taking a super-silent sniff. He couldn't risk her noticing before he returned the child.

They'd made a deal that at the time had seemed like a good idea. Whoever was holding the baby when he needed a diaper change had to change him. He'd figured that with his powerful nose he'd be able to sense the impending diaper change and hand the child off before Kagome noticed and she would have to change him. He hadn't taken into account how observant his mate had become.

"I think he might be getting hungry," Sesshoumaru said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Don't even think about trying to get off the hook," she said with a grin. "He filled that diaper just for you. You change it."

Sometimes he hated his nose.


	4. Diapering Dangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Diapering Dangers by SunsetMiko [Drabble #94] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: towel  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: The problem with little boys…

"Shhhh… Mommy's sleeping," Sesshoumaru whispered to the squirming baby just as he began to fuss. She'd been up all night for several nights in a row now and he couldn't stand to see her so exhausted. Now that he had a day off he could help her more, take some off the pressure off and allow her to rest. At least that was the plan.

"Do you need a new diaper?" he asked softly, choosing to ignore the fact that there was no way his son could answer the question. He refused to feel silly. Besides, Kagome's baby magazines said it was good for his language development.

Sesshoumaru opened the diaper and turned his attention to opening the wipes when all of a sudden it hit him… in the face… and it was wet. "Kagome! Kagome, I need a little help," he called, trying not to sound desperate.

Kagome yawned and rolled out of bed. "Again? Are you serious?"

She handed the somewhat distressed looking Sesshoumaru a towel and shooed him out of the way so she could finish the diaper change. Leaning down to nuzzle a tiny perfect nose, she grinned. "You have got to stop peeing on daddy."


	5. More than a Hanyou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

More than a Hanyou by SunsetMiko [Drabble #100] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: perfect  
Genre: General/Romance  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Kagome does a little math

Sesshoumaru was surprised when his seemly content mate suddenly burst into tears in bed beside him. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for not only her but their baby.

"I just… I just realized," she said with a sniffle. "Our baby is going to be a… hanyou! You're going to hate it, aren't you?"

His face relaxed as he pulled her into his arms. He should have known, should have talked to her about it long ago. "Of course not. I shall love it unconditionally. Our pup will be half this Sesshoumaru and half you. Nothing could be more perfect."


	6. The Mommy Workout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

The Mommy Workout by SunsetMiko [Drabble #101] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: early  
Genre: General/humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: The baby has some unexplained fussiness.

Kagome was exhausted. She'd spent the last five hours pacing and rocking her squalling, inconsolable infant and she was ready to drop. She didn't know what to do! Nothing was working. He didn't want to eat. His diaper didn't need changing. He absolutely refused to sleep. Singing to him usually helped when the little guy got cranky but today something was different and Kagome was getting increasingly worried.

As soon as Sesshoumaru came through the door he had a screaming baby in his arms and Kagome was on the phone with her mother in the next room. The taiyoukai listened to her side of the conversation with furrowed brows, hearing only some of her words over the loud cries of his son.

"He's been crying for hours… Do you really think…? Isn't it too soon for that? Okay, Mama, I'll check. Thanks."

Kagome returned and he watched as she slipped a finger into the baby's mouth, appearing to be massaging his gums. Suddenly her hand pulled back quickly with a gasp and she stared at her fingertip in surprise, a bright red droplet of blood visible.

"Well, that explains that. I guess hanyou teeth early. He's got sharp little fangs!"


	7. No Hanky Panky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

No Hanky Panky by SunsetMiko [Drabble #102]– Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: tame  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Little fangs cause big problems and Daddy will never be tamed.

"Hey now, little guy! Watch the teeth! Those things are sharp!" Kagome said while pulling her sore breast from her son's now dangerous mouth. Breastfeeding was much more difficult now that the kid had fangs. Teeth she could handle, but fangs?

Every time he latched on they sank into her flesh like tiny needles and she wasn't sure she could keep it up. She didn't have the rapid healing capabilities of a demoness and she could only begin to imagine the scarring she would end up with if this went on much longer, not to mention the risk of infection and the fact that it was just scary.

She lay the now sleeping infant in his crib and returned to bed with a sigh that immediately caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Did he injure you?" he asked with concern.

Kagome nodded and her head dropped. "I don't know if I can keep breastfeeding him, Sesshoumaru. It hurts so much and I don't heal like you do. I want to, I really do, but I think I might have to start pumping instead."

The taiyoukai looked at her with loving eyes. "Let me see."

Without hesitation, Kagome opened her nursing bra and watched as he leaned in to examine the small, still bleeding wounds. She jumped in surprise as his tongue slipped out and moved slowly across the injuries.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you," he purred, his tongue circling her nipple once more before moving on to the other side. Kagome couldn't hold back a moan at the sensation and the taiyoukai smirked. "He will calm and learn not to bite soon. Until then, I will ensure you are healed."

"You're enjoying this," she said with a grin.

"But of course."

"You promise to behave yourself? No hanky panky?" she teased.

"Never."


	8. The Baby Toy Racket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

The Baby Toy Racket by SunsetMiko [Drabble #105]– Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: scam  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Spend a million dollars and they'll still play with whatever's around.

Note: Yup, my little pup destroyed the newspaper yesterday, all over the bed.

Kagome sighed as she sat on the floor surrounded by baby toys… completely ignored baby toys.

Sure, maybe she'd gone a little overboard shopping, but Sesshoumaru certainly hadn't been holding her back as they walked through the store. No, he'd thrown several things into the cart too.

Of course there was the baby shower, where their little boy was lavished with gifts before he was even born. Then there were the gifts people brought him on their visits to see the little one once he'd arrived.

She'd waited eagerly for months for him to get big enough to actually play with anything and now he finally had. She was ready too. She had the video camera out and waiting for him to grab one of the brightly colored noisy toys. Too bad he didn't have even the slightest interest in any of them.

No, he didn't want the fabric book about a puppy. He didn't want the rubber ducky. He didn't want his cute little monkey lovey. What was it he wanted to play with?

The newspaper. He sat surrounded by the Sunday paper crinkled into messy piles.

Kagome frowned before smiling and turning on the camera. "Who needs toys?"


	9. Open Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Open Flame by SunsetMiko [Drabble #106]– Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: flame  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Ah, the brilliance of warning labels. You know someone did it for them to have to say something so silly.

Kagome sat on the floor surrounded by piles of baby clothes, sorting what still fit from what the baby had grown out of. She'd always known that babies grew quickly, but apparently having a hanyou meant she'd be doing this more often than expected.

A glimpse at one of the tags had a grin on her face.

_Keep away from open flame_

'Gee, I shouldn't put my baby in the fireplace for warmth? I don't think I could have figured that out of my own,' she thought with a laugh.

"Sorry, little guy. Looks like no Kirara rides for you!"


	10. Paw in Mouth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Paw in Mouth by SunsetMiko [Drabble #110] - Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: ignore  
Genre: General  
Rating: R  
Warnings: suggestive  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Not the best thing he could have said

He never should have said it. He knew it was wrong the second it came out of his mouth but it was too late to take it back. Now Kagome wouldn't speak to him and he was definitely in the dog house. Still, it wasn't entirely his fault. He hadn't exactly been thinking clearly at that moment.

She'd forgive him soon enough. Sure, it might take some flowers and some serious kissing up but Kagome was nothing if not forgiving. It wasn't any fun getting the silent treatment and this was one mistake he'd never make again. No, he'd learned his lesson.

Sesshoumaru thought back to when he'd shoved his foot in his mouth. They hadn't had a moment alone for months and finally the baby was asleep… in his crib… in his room. Finally they were alone together. This time was reserved for one thing and one thing only: sex.

He'd taken his time, wanting to assure her he loved her post-baby body just as much as her pre-pregnancy form. Just as he was about to get some relief of his own, a loud cry rang in their ears.

"Just ignore him."

No, he'd never, ever say that again.


	11. Change for the Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

_Change for the Better_ by Sunset Miko [Cotton Anniversary Challenge]– Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Prompt: cotton  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: May make your uterus jump into your throat.  
Word Count: 860  
Summary: Babies change everything.

So many things had changed since the birth of his son. They weren't even big things, just little ones here and there, but they added up to an entirely new world for Sesshoumaru.

He no longer had a single silk tie that was not stained or discolored in some way, either by spit-up or drool. Kagome could only laugh and say that she hadn't known he was such a slow learner. Honestly, he would come through the door in his fancy suit and tie and immediately pick up their son. No, that wasn't the problem. She actually thought it was sweet that the first person he sought out was their child. The problem was that the baby thought that his tie was a teether and the little boy was a major drooler. None of his ties had escaped unscathed. Still, he wore them proudly, seeing them as s symbol of his fatherhood. Yes, he got raised eyebrows at the office but he didn't care, not anymore.

Their silk sheets were long gone too. The baby was in the bed with them more often than not and while he didn't spit up often, when he did he somehow always managed to hit the sheets. There was also the occasional and always unexpected diaper overflow. Add to that the annoyance of breastfeeding that is leakage and they were stained in under a week and no amount of washing would bring them back. Their bedding was now soft cotton sheets that Kagome had picked out partly for their texture, that she swore was like an old comfortable worn t-shirt, but mostly for their pattern that skillfully hid the stains she knew would come.

The backseat of his car had never seen so much action, not even in the early days of their relationship. Sesshoumaru was thankful for his unnatural strength because lifting the carseat in and out of its base over and over at every stop would certainly have been tiring without it. He didn't know how Kagome managed on her own. In addition to the seat, there was the gigantic diaper bag that he swore was bottomless. How Kagome managed to stuff everything did in there he didn't know but he suspected some kind of magic. No matter what they needed she had not one but two! Then there was the stroller, toys, and a plethora of other baby gear he'd never even known existed a year ago.

He couldn't walk through the living room without stepping on something that squeaked or kicking something that rattled or crinkled. The little toys weren't as bad as the bigger ones though. Those ones were kind enough to trip him in the dark, even with his enhanced eyesight. Again Kagome could only laugh and ask why he didn't look down when he walked.

Now the little guy was eating solid foods, which had caused serious upheaval in the kitchen. He couldn't find anything! Kagome had rearranged all the cupboards to make room for little bowls and spoons, tiny jars of food, and boxes of cereal. How could such a tiny creature cause such chaos? It shouldn't be so difficult to walk into his own kitchen and pour himself a glass of milk but it was. Unless he wanted to use a sippy cup he had to open a minimum of six cupboards to find what he was looking for! If he hadn't known better he would have accused Kagome of moving things daily just to mess with his head.

Kagome was so busy now that he'd actually been forced into the indignity of washing his own clothing, but he had quickly figured out that it was better than the indignity of realizing at six in the morning that he had no clean underwear. Hopefully this particular change would go back to normal soon though, because his lack of knowledge in the field of laundry was making itself known. He no longer had a single pair of white socks after a bright red onesie had snuck its way into his load. Pink was not his color but he was much too inexperienced to even attempt bleach. Kagome would fix them if she ever found the time.

Every now and then when he got to work and opened his briefcase there would be a surprise. He couldn't figure out how a six month old baby could stash a pacifier or his favorite toy inside, but then he was his son. Of course he was resourceful.

His once neat and simple desktop was long gone, now covered with picture frames that detailed his son's progression from birth to now. Those were entirely his own doing however. He couldn't help it. The baby had changed so much in six short months that he didn't want to cover one picture with another. He loved them all.

To be completely honest, Sesshoumaru liked all the changes. His life before parenthood had been calm, quiet, and organized but now it was exciting and full of adventure and amazement. Instead of the morning paper with his coffee he got a gummy smile and a squealing laugh and he couldn't think of anything better.


	12. Test Anxiety

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. **** I do not profit from these fics.**

Test Anxiety by SunsetMiko [Drabble #121] – Dokuga_Contest on LiveJournal

Theme: scarlet  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rating: PG-13, for insinuation  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Suspicion turns to knowing.

Note: This was written LAST January and I'm just getting around to posting it now. Sorry!

The first few days she suspected. After more than a week she knew. Still, it took more than two weeks before she drew up the nerve to find out for sure. She hadn't told him, but he seemed to suspect it as well. He knew her cycle as well as she did and what should have happened hadn't.

Finally Kagome bought the test, but even then she didn't want to take it. It was almost like she was afraid to know for sure. What would he say? Was she ready for this? How in the hell could she handle two of them when one was running, well, crawling circles around her. She was miserable the last time and she'd been able to nap whenever she wanted, could sit all day long with her swollen feet up, and if things didn't get done right away it wasn't a big deal. Now, however, a little person depended on her to do everything for him. She had to feed him and change him and play with him, and napping was simply out of the question. How could she survive this?

It took encouragement from Sesshoumaru before she gave in and peed on the stick. Watching it develop was nerve-wracking. One line became visible and after a minute another did as well. Two lines. She was pregnant again. Her son was seven months old and she was pregnant again. It took everything she had not to burst into tears as she showed the test to her mate. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly.

"Everything will be fine," he said, as if he'd been listening to everything going on inside her head.

"But… but… how can we do this? Just one is hard. Two? Two in diapers? Two in car seats?"

He smiled at her. "You are an incredible mother and this would not have happened if it were not meant to."

"How did this even happen? This is your fault, you know. Why couldn't you keep it in your pants?"

A silver eyebrow lifted at her and his smile turned into a playful smirk. "I don't remember you complaining at the time. In fact, I do believe it was you who instigated things."

Kagome's cheeks turned a brilliant red at his words. "Nuh-uh."

"Just think, my mate. You cannot get pregnant again. Think of all the fun we can have."


	13. Christmas Morning

Just found this one and realized it was never posted anywhere!

**Genre** – Humor, General  
**Word count** – 497

**Rating** - G  
**Warnings** – Fluffy, with serious tense issues 

They'd spent hundreds of dollars and countless hours shopping, with even more time focusing on researching just what to buy in the first place. Really, what new parent wouldn't? Baby's first Christmas is a big deal and they'd both been waiting anxiously for weeks, her much more obviously than him of course. It was going to be perfect, they just knew it.

Kagome had devoted an entire baby-free evening to wrapping, refusing to be tempted by anything, food, rest… not even an amorous dog demon could drag her away until everything was packaged beautifully. She'd used at least ten different rolls of wrapping paper, wanting the image of the pile of presents under the tree to really make an impact. Sure, she could have used just one roll, but when they all looked the same it took just a little of the magic away. Christmas morning was going to be as magical as she could possibly make it, damn it! She used yards of ribbon, rolls and rolls of tape, and two giant bags of bows in her endeavors, and when it was done she saw that it was good.

Their baby boy had always been an early riser, but he didn't wake early enough for his parents Christmas morning. They both sat in the living room sipping coffee and anxiously awaiting the little noises that would signal that he was finally awake, and when they came the little boy was fetched and deposited at the bottom of the tree so quickly his head was spinning.

When the first gift is set in his lap, the little boy, nearly nine months old, just stares at it before shaking it and trying to put it in his mouth. After a minute it becomes obvious that the concept of unwrapping a present is foreign to him and Kagome moves to help him.

After all the gifts have been revealed, Kagome and Sesshoumaru set in on the task of opening all the boxes, undoing all the complex wires holding things in place, and assembling things. Soon the child is surrounded by a circle of new toys and his parents wait anxiously to see what he'll play with first.

"Oh, he's going for it!" Kagome whispers excitedly as her baby boy starts to crawl.

"I knew he'd like the blocks best," Sesshoumaru says in an obnoxious tone Kagome had long ago gotten used to ignoring.

"The blocks, eh?" she asks with a grin as the baby moves past the blocks. "Where in the world is he going?"

Ten minutes later, the happy couple sit together simply watching their son, thrilled by his new playthings.

"Why did we spend so much money?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Beats me."

The little boy, head covered with sticky bows, squeals in delight as he throws wrapping paper over his head before climbing into an empty box, ready for another game of peek-a-boo. He'd notice the real presents eventually, but right now the wrappings were the best part.


	14. Overwhelmed

**These were written for the June 2013 DDN on Dokuga.**

**Appreciative - 100 Words**

"Stop running in the house!" Kagome hollered for the tenth time in as many minutes. The two young boys slowed for a moment until they turned a corner, and the sound of their footsteps sped up again.

He knew the second he walked through the door his sweet mate was at the end of her rope. As he made his way to the living room, his sons nearly knocked him down. He caught them both, one in each hand, and lifted them by the backs of their shirts.

"No running," he growled.

"Thank the Gods you're home," Kagome said softly.

**Disciplines - 100 Words**

"Sorry, Daddy," the older of the two whined while the younger simply squealed.

"You are making your mother crazy," Sesshoumaru scolded. "Now, time out, the both of you."

"Aww, but Daddy," Toraburu complained. "We'll be good."

"Go," the taiyoukai said with authority. Both pups slinked to the wall that had long ago been designated the time out spot. He turned and sat beside Kagome, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Long day?" he asked.

"They're trying to kill me. I know it. We're you like this when you were little?"

"Of course not," he replied with a smirk.

"Uh huh."

**Forgiving - 100 Words**

"Alright," Kagome said. "You guys can come out." She couldn't help but smile as they both rushed to the couch, tackling their waiting parents, wanting to ensure they were forgiven.

"You both need to listen to your mother," Sesshoumaru lectured. Before he could say another word, his sons bolted, running towards the playroom.

The miko sighed, rolling her eyes. "They're never going to stop running in the house," she grumbled. A crash sounded, followed by loud wails as Yamazaru rushed into open arms. She looked him over and sighed again. "This one is gonna be the first to break a bone."


	15. Leads by Example

This was written for the June 2013 DDN, prompt: Leads by Example

Kagome turned a corner, just in time to see her older son dropping into the corner behind the couch. She dove, barely catching younger boy's ankle as he tried to climb over as well. Yamazaru wasn't nearly as coordinated as his brother was and would have landed directly on his head.

"Toraburu!" she scolded before hauling him out of his hiding place while holding her youngest, who was already squirming to get away. "You have to stop teaching him bad things! He wants to do everything you do!"

"But we were hiding!" the older pup whined.

"Not behind the couch!"


	16. Open Minded

This was written for the June 2013 DDN, prompt: Open Minded

"Look, Mommy! I'm a superhero!" Toraburu declared.

Kagome looked over her son with a smile. He had a dishtowel tucked into the back of his shirt and was wearing her boot-like slippers.

"I get the cape," she started. "But why my slippers?"

"They're my super jumping boots!" he answered before demonstrating, bending low at the knee and then popping up, getting his feet perhaps two inches off the floor.

Yamazaru suddenly wandered into the room with a dishtowel of his own, only he had it draped over his face.

"And he is?" she asked with a giggle.

"He's the villan!"


	17. Equality

This was written for the July 2013 DDN, prompt: Equality

"That's mine!" Toraburu wailed while trying to pull a toy from his younger brother's grip.

"Nyah!" Yamazaru shrieked back. He tugged back, holding on for dear life while smacking his sibling's head over and over again.

Hearing the argument, Kagome came running, hoping to stop it before things escalated to bloodshed. "Again? Oh, come on, Toraburu. Why can't he play with it?"

"Because it's mine!"

"No, yours is the blue one. His is green."

"But I want the blue one! Blue is my favorite!"

Kagome sighed heavily. From now on, she was buying two of every toy in identical colors.


	18. Present Warfare

For Stella's Proverbial Challenge - Beware of Greeks bearing gifts.

"Presents! Presents!" Toraburu chanted while Yamazaru repeated his own, much less understandable, version of the word. It was Christmas day afternoon. All the presents from Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Santa had been opened, but now it was time for the grandparents. Mrs. Higurashi arrived lugging several huge bags of wrapped gifts and the miko rolled her eyes, only to groan aloud when she saw Souta weighed down with even more bags.

"Mama, where in the world do you think I'm going to put all this?" Kagome asked, seriously wondering the answer to that question herself.

"It's my right as a grandma to spoil my grandbabies rotten," the older woman replied with a grin. Where her daughter stored all of the boys' new toys really wasn't her concern. She had far too much fun shopping for the little ones. The stores had the most amazing things, the selection a great deal better than when her children were young, and she'd been unable to resist.

"Indeed, that's what grandparents are for," Katsuro chuckled as he made his way inside.

"I think your father actually brought more than Mama," Kagome whispered to her mate. "They're killing me! We're going to need to add on a whole wing just to make room for it all!"

"We will worry about that later," Sesshoumaru was with a small smile. For now, let's just enjoy their fun scaling their mountain of presents to unwrap them.

Last arrived Uncle Inuyasha, who was quickly tackled by two eager pups. "Nice to see ya, runts," he grunted, handing each boy a small gift bag to set by the tree.

"Now that's more like it," Kagome said while hugging the hanyou. "Do you see how many presents Mama and your father brought?"

Inuyasha just smirked. She'd find out soon enough that his presents were just too big to bring in the house.


	19. No Splashing

Stella's Word Prompt Game - Prompt: Lave - 300 Words

"No splashing!" Kagome yelled for at least the tenth time in five minutes. "No, don't drink the tub water! Damn it, Sesshoumaru, some help would be nice."

The miko glanced into the adjoining bedroom and sighed. He had his damn headset again and couldn't hear a word she was saying. Ever since he'd gotten that game, it was as if she was living alone. He would come home from work, turn on his gaming system, put on his headset, and disappear on her. Sure, she knew he had a stressful job and needed to blow off some steam, but she spent all day dealing with two toddlers, wiping butts and noses, making meals no one ate, and playing referee to the fiercest fights over toys that she'd ever seen. A little assistance when he came home was all she was looking for.

"Would you come here, Toraburu? It's time to wash your hair." right on cue, the wailing began. "If you don't stay still, you're going to get soap in your eyes! Where do you think you're going, Yamazaru? You're not done yet."

Five minutes later, there were two completely naked little boys running wild through the house and Kagome was simply too exhausted to catch them. Instead, she stalked over to Sesshoumaru, where he sat with controller in hand and eyes glued to the television screen. She snatched the headset off his head and growled at him as best she could.

"Your sons need their pajamas on and their teeth brushed and your wife needs a break."

Sesshoumaru took one look at her and instantly the game was turned off. He was on the job and less than ten minutes later, both boys were in bed.

"Thank you," she whispered, already half asleep. "Maybe a little less gaming, please?"


	20. Babysitter Search

"I finally found a babysitter willing to deal with these two," Kagome said happily. "Of course that doesn't mean they'll want to come back. I swear, these boys have run off so many sitters!"

"They are merely spirited children. If a babysitter cannot keep up with them then they are simply not the right one for us."

The miko laughed. "The service won't even answer my calls anymore. We've run through the best of the best."

"So then where did you find this sitter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome grinned. "It's your father.

"Father?"

"And the best part? He's not charging us!"


	21. Reality Check

The old man was ready to admit defeat. The pups had run circles around him all night long and he was praying for the return of their parents. At the same time, however, he was dreading it.

He'd talked a big game, but the state of the house was a testament to his failure. Toys were strewn everywhere and the carpet bore several new stains. The boys weren't in bed, but bouncing on the couch like it was a trampoline. They hadn't even eaten dinner because they refused to sit down.

No, he'd done a terrible job as a babysitter.


	22. Separation

**This was written for Stella's Proverbial Challenge, Prompt: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. **

**Words: 100**

She had expected to be relieved, to be able to finally close her eyes and rest. She thought having them gone for a while would be great, just the break she needed.

Sesshoumaru had taken the boys to the zoo on his own, seeing his mate's exhaustion. She was clearly overwhelmed and needed some time away from the children. He'd been happy to do it, feeling guilty that he spent all day at work while she wrangled their energetic children all on her own.

When Kagome lay down to try to nap, however, she realized she missed them, a lot.


	23. Parental Sacrifice

This was written for Iy_Fanfiction on LJ's prompt: Sacrifice  
Summary: Parenthood changes everything 

"Umm, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said after spotting her toe hanging out of her sock. He'd noticed holes in her socks before, but none as dramatic as this one. "Is there a reason you are wearing your socks until they dissolver into nothingness?"

He had to wait until she'd caught their youngest pup, who'd been trying to climb a bookshelf, to get an answer.

"Because I haven't bought new ones."

"You go to the store three times a week. Why have you not bought any?"

"Because socks are expensive," she said as she set the boy on his feet, only to sigh as he ran right back to the bookshelf he was determined to scale, whether it killed him or not. Thankfully the thing was attached firmly to the wall and had been since his very first attempt weeks ago or it might have.

"Socks," he said matter-of-factly, "are not expensive. A bag of six pairs is no more than six dollars. And do not think that I have not noticed what else of yours is getting rather worn."

Kagome blushed, knowing that he was talking about her underwear. He'd spotted a pair last week that looked more like spider webs than panties. She couldn't help it. Ever since their first child was born, she had been completely unable to spend money on herself. She wanted the best for her boys and if she was spending money on herself there would be less to spend on them. Sure, they had a playroom that was spilling out into the rest of the house. They had more clothes than the both of them could wear in a month, and she knew it, but that didn't make it any easier to purchase items for her.

She had no idea how to explain that to Sesshoumaru but she gave it a try and when she was finished, he merely chuckled.

"This Saturday, we are going shopping and we are going to purchase you new clothing," he basically ordered.

"Fine, but you're paying," she replied playfully.

"When do I not?"


	24. A Big Sticky Mess

**This was written for the December DDN on Dokuga, Prompt: Dash. Words: 100**

Having just heard the sound of the refrigerator opening, Kagome dashed into the kitchen. Her youngest pup had recently picked up a new bad habit and she was hoping, praying that she made it in time. a sickening splat, however, told her it was too late.

"No, Yamazaru, don't!" she yelled, only to watch as he threw another egg at the tile kitchen floor.

The pup laughed and bent over to grab a third egg from the carton he'd snagged from the fridge. Kagome snatched it up just in time to prevent yet another splat.

"I told you no eggs!"


	25. But Sometimes It Is

**This was written for Stella's Proverbial Challenge, prompt: All things that are white are not milk.**

**-But Sometimes It Is-**

Kagome was bustling around the kitchen preparing dinner. She smiled as she heard the doorbell, followed by the required playful arguing of her mate and his brother. The hanyou showed up a few minutes later, pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know how you can manage to live with that bastard," the hanyou said jokingly.

"She not only manages," Sesshoumaru chimed in with a smirk as he entered the room, leaning on the door frame, "but she enjoys it."

"Behave yourself, you two. You have to set a good example for the boys."

"Aww, do I have to?" Inuyasha whined.

"Now you sound like Toraburu, and he's three," Kagome replied while tapping his nose with a wooden spoon. "Play nicely, guys. We don't want them growing up to be like the two of you, arguing all the time. I want my boys to love each other, to be best friends."

"Good luck," the hanyou said with a laugh. "With this prick as their daddy, they don't have a chance."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in her motherly tone of warning. Just then a crash was heard and Sesshoumaru hurried to go see what his sons had gotten into this time. The miko returned her focus to dinner and Inuyasha busied himself poking around the kitchen.

Seeing several small packets of partially frozen white liquid defrosting in the sink, he smirked. 'Pina coladas,' he thought to himself. 'Just what I need.' He snagged one and grabbed a twisty straw from the drawer. He peeled the top open, slipped in the straw, and took a large swig, only to make a face and then spit violently in the sink.

"Inuyasha! What the hell?!" Kagome shrieked. He'd just spit all over her freshly boiled pasta!

"Dude, I think you mixed these wrong. This doesn't taste a thing like a pina colada."

Kagome noticed what he held in his hand and burst out laughing. "That's because they're not pina coladas."

"Then what the hell is it?" he asked, suddenly very concerned about what he'd put in his mouth. "The little pouches look just like the premade ones you buy in the store. I thought you made your own."

Kagome's laughing only grew louder which attracted Sesshoumaru's attention. He sauntered into the kitchen and took in the sight of his brother holding a small pouch with a straw sticking out of it.

"Would you care to tell me, little brother, why you are drinking Kagome's old breast milk?"

The hanyou made a horrified face and began to spray water directly into his mouth from the sink. "Breast milk?" he asked in shock when he felt further rinsing would do no good.

"Indeed. And more than a year old."

Kagome sighed. "Dinner is going to be a bit longer," she said while shoving Inuyasha out of the way to dump out the pasta and start again. "Maybe you shouldn't go around grabbing whatever you want without asking."

"It won't happen again," the hanyou swore. "Never again!"


	26. Tug of War

**This was written for the December DDN on Dokuga, Prompt: Pull. Words: 100**

"It's mine!" Toraburu yowled, tugging with all his strength on the tricycle his little brother was attempting to steal from him.

Yamazaru squealed his displeasure and pulled harder. He wanted it and he would have it!

"You two had better stop fighting over it or I'm taking it!" Kagome yelled before rubbing her temples. The boys were working on her last nerve. The sound of the front door closing caught her attention and she sighed in relief. "Sesshoumaru, would you please melt that stupid trike?"

The taiyoukai merely raised a brow and moved it to the safety of the garage.


	27. Splat

Written for 3/8/2014's DDN, prompt: Macaroni and Cheese

"What... happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the dining room to a mess of epic proportions. The white walls were a strange shade of orange in finger shaped streaks, clumps clinging to the paint here and there.

"Your sons decided they weren't hungry," Kagome replied with a sigh. "I swear, I only walked away for a minute or two.

"And so they painted the walls?"

The exhausted miko pointed up. "And the ceiling, apparently."

Sesshoumaru looked up just in time for a clump of macaroni and cheese to land, with a splat, on his face. "That's... just... lovely."


	28. No!

This was written for Stella's Word Prompt Game, prompt: Antipathetic Words: 300

"Come on, you love hot dogs!" Kagome said with a frustrated sigh.

"No!" Yamazaru stated firmly. The little guy was finally starting to talk, but not in a helpful way. He'd refused every food she'd tried to give the boy, but he couldn't tell her what he did want.

"Chicken nuggets?" she asked.

"No!" the child said louder.

"Macaroni and cheese?" she offered with a wince, remembering what happened the last time they'd had it. They hadn't eaten it, they'd painted with it, and Sesshoumaru had spent a great deal of time on his youki cloud cleaning clumps of it off of the ceiling. Having demon strength made their messes so much worse!

"No!"

"I don't know what you want!" Kagome exclaimed loudly. "You have to eat! Yogurt?"

"No!"

"Applesauce?"

"No!"

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"No!"

At the sound of the front door opening, Kagome sighed in relief. Backup was home! When Sesshoumaru came into sight, she gave him a weak smile and he fought down a sigh. Why could his sons not behave for their mother?

"What is wrong?" he asked, pulling her in for a comforting hug and a kiss.

"Yamazaru won't eat anything! He just keeps telling me no." Her exhausting was obvious and he kissed her forehead gently.

"He wants a bagel!" Toraburu exclaimed proudly.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked her older son who communicated much more clearly than his sibling who apparently would only speak one very annoying word.

"He told me," the child explained.

"You can understand him?" she inquired in surprise. All Yamazaru said, besides 'no', sounded like squeals and mumbles to her. Toraburu nodded.

"A bagel?" Kagome asked. "Do you want a bagel?"

Yamazaru nodded and grinned widely at his mother.

"Why couldn't you just say that?" Kagome sighed heavily.


	29. Little Demon

**This was written for Iy_Fanfiction on Livejournal's prompt: Scar**

"He did it again," Kagome exclaimed over the phone with a heavy sigh. "He scraped up his face. I swear that boy leads with his head. If he keeps this up, people are going to think we beat him or something. It's ridiculous! I turn my back for one second and he's scaling the bookshelves. He was in the freezer today, and I mean inside the freezer. I don't know how he managed to climb that high, but he wanted a corndog and he was determined to get one. But his face, he did that running in the garage. He tripped over his own feet and slid on the concrete."

"How bad?" Sesshoumaru asked, concerned for his accident-prone son. The child had no fear of anything and so he was constantly injuring himself in one way or another. His legs were constantly bruised, but his face seemed to get the worst of it. He was always scraping and scratching it somehow, sometimes with his own claws. They tried to keep them trimmed, but they grew too fast.

"Well, you know that big scar he has on the right side of his forehead?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly. Surely he couldn't have done worse than that one. It had been weeks and yet the red mark still remained, despite his increased hanyou healing.

"He's got one to match on the other side. Didn't even cry. It looks like," Kagome paused, giggling. "It looks like he's got horns trying to grow out of his forehead."

"That's our little devil," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk.

"And now he's got the marks to prove it!"


	30. Eww

Written for 3/8/2014's DDN, prompt: Inch Worm

"Mama! Look!" Toraburu said with excitement over his latest discovery, catching the miko's attention. "What is it?"

Kagome fought down a shiver at the sight of the thing on her older son's finger. She hated bugs! "It's an inch worm."

"Look, Yamazaru," he brother said, holding it out in front of the younger's face.

"Not so close," the miko said, fearing what her wild child would do to the defenseless, albeit creepy, little worm.

Yamazaru carefully plucked it from his brother and studied it closely.

"No, Yamazaru, not in your..." Kagome sighed as she realized she was too late. "...mouth."


	31. Colorful

Written for 4/5/2014's DDN, prompt: Abrasive

Grandpa Inu had been babysitting again. A night out had sounded great, but what she came home to was anything but.

Kagome mentally cursed as she scrubbed the child. Why in the world had Sesshoumaru's father given them real markers? She had explained the wonderful invention of Color Wonder markers repeatedly, how they couldn't write on anything else, only on the special paper, but had he listened to her? No, of course not.

At least she got the easy job. Sesshoumaru was using his added strength, and a Magic Eraser, to scrub the walls. The carpet would have to wait.


	32. Work it Out

Written for 4/5/2014's DDN, prompt: Adynamia

Kagome sunk into the couch, ignoring the screaming happening right in front of her. She couldn't handle it anymore. The boys had been fighting over every toy they owned all day long and she was tired of playing referee. She was just plain exhausted, and so she allowed it to go on, the yelling, the tugging, even the occasional hitting. They weren't hurting each other. Just working out a little aggravation on each other. Eventually the two of them would have to learn to work things out between themselves or kill each other and she decided today was that day.


End file.
